crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Kido Shinji
iNiXHDLUvYI Overview Kido Shinji is a young UCR reporter who moonlights as Kamen Rider Ryuki. Usually only known in his hometown, this has since changed with his recruitment into the Avengers Personality Shinji is an naive but energetic young man, who goes about gathering information "as if he's at a festival, and going to every stall". He is a shining optimist who believes in the best in people, believing in the good that lies in the hearts of all. He is a little slow and clumsy, and has a very simplistic way of thinking. His main flaw is that he wants everyone to be happy; when confronted with a situation where one person must lose for another person to gain, he struggles with the moral dilemma. History Early History Much of Kido's childhood is unknown. It can be inferred that he grew up with a loving family and a strong sense of curiosity. This eventually led him to getting a job with one of the local news organizations where he would get to travel around as an assistant and coffee boy for the more "mature" reporters. It was sometime during a trip to the Orb system on a story of it's academies for magic users that Kido made a contract with Dragreder, a creature from another plane that only a few have seen. The creature wanted to be able to exist without the need to keep resting and Kido finally got the chance he wanted to do something in the universe no one else had. After a few blunders and mishaps, Kido would name the fusion of himself and Dragreder as Ryuki. Using the title of Kamen Rider, a name reserved for a great hero of the past. Sometime after, he would be recruited into the Avenger Reserves thinking it was a prank on him at the time. The Deadly Trial It was some time before he would be proven wrong, contacted by Nick Fury and sent out as a proxy member for the absent Avengers, Ryuki would go up against Wolfgang von Strucker and his assistant Basil for the fate of his hometown. Wolfgang had plotted to decimate the city, killing all but the smart and resourceful. However this was put to and end when Ryuki arrived at their warehouse. After several attempt to kill Ryuki and Dragreder Wolfgang started to lose his tempter and started to shoot at Ryuki, not caring if his assistant got hit. This caused the young hero to push Basil out of the way who fell over the railing and into the vat of chemicals before it was set alight by Dragreder after Ryuki figured out a way to stop their plan. Using this to his advantage, Wolfgang tackled Kido and started to beat him to a pulp before Ryuki used his sword summon to save his own life. This move cut off Wolfgang's right hand and Ryuki managed to knock the scientist out. This brought a small period of disillusionment to the young man, as he began to question what he was doing was right. Later Kido pulled Wolfgang out of the burning building and awaited the fire department and S.W.O.R.D to arrive. When they did Wolfgang was taken and detained, while Kido questioned what he was fighting for. Category:Good Category:Tucker's Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Avengers